Hitherto, combinations of a fluorine-containing urethane compound and a fluorine-containing polymer are proposed. For example, US-2003-0204015-A1 discloses a treatment composition comprising a fluorine-containing urethane compound and a fluorine-containing (meth)acrylate/polyoxyalkylene (meth)acrylate copolymer. This treatment composition, however, has the defect that the water- and oil-repellency is not sufficient.
Recent study results (EPA Report “PRELIMINARY RISK ASSESSMENT OF THE DEVELOPMENTAL TOXICITY ASSOCIATED WITH EXPOSURE TO PERFLUOROOCTANOIC ACID AND ITS SALTS” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoara.pdf)) and the like clarify that a PFOA (perfluorooctanoic acid) doubtfully has a potential risk of environmental load. EPA (Environmental Protection Agency of USA) announced on Apr. 14, 2003 that the EPA intensifies the scientific investigation on PFOA.
On the other hand, Federal Register (FR Vol. 68, No. 73/Apr. 16, 2003 [FRL-7303-8]) (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafr.pdf), EPA Environmental News for release Monday April, 2003 “EPA INTENSIFIES SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION OF A CHEMICAL PROCESSING AID” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoaprs.pdf), and EPA OPPT FACT SHEET Apr. 14, 2003 (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafacts.pdf) announced that a “telomer” may possibly metabolize or decompose to PFOA. It is also announced that the “telomer” is used in a large number of commercial products including fire fighting foams, care products and cleaning products as well as soil, stain and grease resistant coating on carpets, textiles, paper, and leather.